


Unpleasant Endings

by sharpiesgal (TigerLily)



Category: Proof of Life (2000)
Genre: Dino needs a hug, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/sharpiesgal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino is upset because he had to kill a former friend to keep the man from murdering his client.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpleasant Endings

Dino had always heard that the ends justify the means, but he couldn’t wrap his head around that particular concept as he stared down at the body of the man he had been forced to kill in order to save the life of his client.

It wasn’t the first time he had killed someone. He was a former SEAL for Pete’s sake. But this time it didn’t feel right. It was like something was telling him that he should have found a more peaceful way of stopping the man.

A hand landing on his shoulder pulled him out of his head, and he looked up to see his partner and lover looking at him with concern in his eyes.

“I’m fine, Terry,” he told him. “It was a righteous kill.”

“If that were so, you wouldn’t be looking like somebody just kicked your puppy,” Terry reasoned.

“Do you have a point?” Dino grumbled. He was tired and didn’t want to rehash what had happened. “And if so, get to it.”

“I know he was a friend, but there really wasn’t a reasonable way of stopping him since he was hell bent on dying.”

“I should have tried anyway.”

“Are you going to spend the rest of the day second guessing yourself?”

“What I do with the rest of the day is none of your damn business!” Dino snapped and started to walk away.

“Dino,” Terry began.

“Just leave it!” Dino snarled and stormed off wanting to blot out the whole day with alcohol.

Terry watched Dino storm off wishing he could have said something that would have made the redhead feel better, but he wasn’t the silver-tongued devil that his lover was.

With a weary sigh, he returned to their hotel and settled in for the night knowing from past experience that Dino needed time alone to get things right in his head before he would be fit to be around.

A few hours later, Terry felt the bed dip as Dino slid under the covers and cuddle up next to him.

“Sorry,” he murmured into Terry’s neck.

“No worries, mate,” Terry said accepting the redhead’s apology as he rolled to face him.

“Love you.”

“Love you, too, mate,” Terry said before taking Dino’s mouth in a soft kiss.


End file.
